disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fye
Fye is a character from Disney Kingdoms: Figment and its sequel series. He is a Sound Sprite, a fairy-like creature whose people are organized by a sound-based caste system in the imaginary realm, with Fye being an outcast due to his discordant rhythms. Appearances Disney Kingdoms: Figment When Figment and Blair are captured in the third issue of the series by the Sound Sprites, they imprison the duo with Fye in the Audio Archipelago for their "chaotic" activity. Fye meets and befriends them, where Figment encourages Fye that they will help find him a place where he will be accepted. Thanks to Figment's suggestions, Blair engineers an escape by creating a key. Though free at last, the Sound Sprites chase after them in hot pursuit, but Fye helps protect his friends with his sound abilities. The Chimera comes to the aid of the three and helps them escape, though they find themselves consumed by the entities of the Nightmare Nation. The shadowy creatures confront and attack the group, trapping all of them within the black mass in their fears and doubts. However, Blair is able to become the Dreamfinder and disperses the dark clouds, freeing his allies. Fye and Chimera accompany Figment and Dreamfinder to London. They find the city under siege by the Singular and aid the city's people in fighting back against his robots. When Dreamfinder and Figment sacrifice themselves by creating a portal to trap all the robots and the Singular, Chairman Illocrant offers a home at the Academy Lucida for Fye and the Chimera as part of his way to honor their sacrifice, not knowing that they survived in another time and place. Disney Kingdoms: Figment 2 Over one hundred years since Dreamfinder and Figment's disappearance, Fye has remained on Earth as a professor in the academy and since its transfer to Florida, USA, at Scientifica-Lucidus. Despite outliving Illocrant, Fye is still living though has aged into a decrepit state, implying that his species ages far slower than humans. When Figment and Dreamfinder finally return to modern-day Earth, Fye merrily welcomes back his old friends and explains what has transpired during the years of their absence. Fye also encourages Dreamfinder to apply to the new academy in teaching the next generation about dream power This comes much to the chagrin of the current Chairman Auckley, who dismisses hope for Dreamfinder after a failed demonstration with the Dream Machine. Despite the setback, Dreamfinder tries to prove Auckley the potential of imagination and attends a lecture to show the students the Integral Mesmonic Converter. But during the process, Auckley's disapproval and criticism causes Dreamfinder uneasiness, despite Fye's attempts to calm him down. The negative thoughts causes the doubt inside Dreamfinder to physically manifest itself as a nightmare, which then proceeds to take over Dreamfinder and turns him into the Doubtfinder. Fye and Auckley are knocked unconscious as Doubtfinder brainwashes the entire student body and traps everyone inside the academy, with only Figment escaping at the last second. Category:Creatures Category:Characters introduced in comics Category:Males Category:Disney Kingdoms characters Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Characters who fly Category:Comic characters